


Sweat

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: Merlin likes watching sweaty knights.  Arthur doesn't like that.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Sweat

It seemed the sun was barely in the sky and already it was hot, beating down on noble and peasant alike. For training, most of the knights had left off their chainmail and gambesons. Many had also removed their tunics. As usual they had a group of watchers, mostly female, enjoying the view. They weren’t the only ones. The difference was that Merlin got to be up close, though he longed to be more personal. 

Merlin’s job today was actually relatively easy, mostly because he had two squires to help him. His job was to supply water. In view of the heat, he set up a table in the shade and kept goblets filled with water. As each knight approached he admired their well-toned, muscular bodies dripping in sweat. 

On Sir Elyan he watched the sweat drip from his hair onto his muscular back. He bit his bottom lip seeing the sweat run down Sir Percival’s incredible biceps. The sweat that pooled at Sir Lancelot’s collar bones left him a bit dry in the mouth. But it was Sir Gwaine that made him grateful he was stood behind a table as he watched a sweat run down his pecs, down his abs into the dark hair at his navel. 

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and pulled him aside. “What do you think you are doing?”

Merlin’s blush was hidden by a heat flush. “Serving water. In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s extremely hot.” It was then he noticed a bead of sweat run from Arthur’s face down his neck and over his adams apple. He licked his lips as it settled in the hollow of his throat.

Arthur stared at him for a long moment. “Go to my chambers and prepare a bath.” Merlin started to protest but Arthur cut him off, “The squires can finish here.”

Merlin took one last look at the tunic plastered to Arthur’s muscular form before he turned toward the castle. He had footmen deliver the tub and water to Arthur’s chambers while he went to the kitchen to get wine and food.

Merlin had everything ready. The food was on the table along with a goblet of wine. The water in the tub was hot and scented with lavender. There was a rag and soap laid out along with a drying cloth. He was just putting clean clothes at the dressing screen when the door opened. 

The look on Arthur’s face was unreadable as he moved toward Merlin, “What the hell did you think you were doing?”

Merlin smirked, “You can’t blame me for looking. The view was so…”

Arthur slapped Merlin on the ass, hard. “Strip.”

“Arthur,” Merlin said indignantly as he rubbed his buttcheek. 

“I said strip,” Arthur’s whole stance made it clear he expected obedience.

Merlin stuck out his chin. “Fine.” He whipped off his belt, jacket, tunic, shoes and socks throwing them about the room. When he reached his trousers he found the ties knotted. Impatient, Arthur came forward with a knife and cut the strings allowing Merlin’s trousers to drop to his feet. “I have extras,” he said when Merlin gave him an annoyed look. He then pulled off his smalls and tossed them at Arthur’s face.

Arthur slapped Merlin’s smalls aside, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the bench that sat at the end of Arthur’s bed. Arthur sat down and pulled Merlin over his lap holding him down with one hand between his shoulder blades. He rubbed his sword calloused hand over the boy’s tight little ass and watched a shiver run up his spine. He played gently along the cleft as he spoke. “It is inappropriate for my servant to be leering at the knights while they train.”

“Arth..” Arthur cut him off with a smack. “No talking unless I tell you. Now, as I was saying, it is inappropriate for you to be leering at my knights you little tease. For that you have to be punished.” With that Arthur slapped him on the ass ten times in rapid succession. He enjoyed the red before let Merlin onto the floor. “On your knees.” 

Arthur watched Merlin shift about till he was on his knees. He leaned down so that his breath was hot on Merlin’s face. "How's your knee-walking coming along?" As Merlin scowled at him he put out his feet for him to remove his boots and socks. Arthur stood for Merlin to undo his trousers and smalls. He pulled off his very wet with sweat tunic and dropped it on Merlin’s head before sitting back down. He then gestured to his mostly hard prick.

Merlin shuffled forward to place an apology kiss to the tip of Arthur’s cock. He pushed Arthur’s thighs apart so that he could press his nose into his hot, musky scent. Arthur pulled his hair to remind him what he was supposed to be doing. 

Merlin wrapped his hand around the base of Arthur’s cock, squeezing and tugging as he licked into the slit, circling the head with his tongue. 

Arthur pushed his head a bit, “Get on with it _Mer _lin.”__

__Without warning, Merlin put the entirety of Arthur’s cock up to his hand in his mouth and sucked while rubbing his tongue along the underside._ _

__Arthur grabbed his hair and pushed deeper into Merlin’s mouth till he could feel the back of his throat. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a moan that made Merlin’s cock throb. He moved his hand to tug at Arthur’s balls at the same time he tried to swallow, hard. Tears rolled down his face as Arthur made a guttural sound and came down his throat._ _

__Arthur pushed Merlin off his cock. He wanted to kiss his plush, swollen lips but this was supposed to be a punishment. “Bathe me.”_ _

__As Merlin stood, his very hard cock bobbed as though begging to be noticed. Arthur suppressed an urge to touch as he made way to the tub. He settled himself with watching it bounce as Merlin moved about adding hot water._ _

__Merlin maneuvered carefully not to brush his hard prick against the side of the tub as he washed Arthur’s hair and body. He had gasped when his cock grazed the drying cloth but said nothing. Once Arthur was dressed, he stood next to the table as Arthur sat down with his food._ _

__Arthur looked him up and down before reaching out to tug the head of his cock, enjoying the small moan Merlin made. ”Stand in the tub and take care of that.”_ _

__Merlin said nothing as he moved over to the tub. He stepped into the tub dipping the soap on his way. He purposely faced away from Arthur as he lathered up his hand._ _

__“Where I can see you Merlin,” Arthur ordered in an amused voice. He enjoyed the irritated look on his servant’s face as he turned around._ _

__Merlin closed his eyes as he began working himself, root to tip. He tried to keep himself quiet as he twisted on the tip. He was close but couldn’t quite get there till he suddenly heard Arthur whisper in his ear. “Come.”_ _

__Merlin let go a long, low groan as white ropes shot into the water. He kept his eyes closed as Arthur spoke._ _

__“Next time I won’t let you off so easy. Bathe and have this all cleaned up before I get back.”_ _

__Merlin glared at Arthur’s back as he went out the door._ _


End file.
